


Entry #1: Monday 02/10/2183

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Diary, JOURNAL ENTRY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: Marley Shepard's journal.  Lots of spoilers, as this is a log of her thoughts, opinions, and reactions to everything that happens during the games and during my fan fic...





	

The Normandy is mine. I thought it would be a good time to start chronicling my adventures on the frig since I'm running the show, now. I don't see myself as the grand poobah or anything, but I am the top ranking official on the ship as of this morning, so it seems fitting to do so. Captain Anderson did the same thing with his travels, and sent them to his family every month. I only have my cousin left, so this writing will be for me. I'm the most important person in my life, and that's enough reason for me to take notes.

Anderson was transferred elsewhere. Not sure where, yet, but he will tell me as soon as he finds out. It's going to be different not having him to go to if something happens. Heck, it's going to be different having my own quarters. I'm used to hanging in the mess and shuttle bay gym during down hours. More reason to keep our personal information and social connections on our omni tools rather than Alliance consoles, I suppose, just in case we get transferred or better yet, moved to the captain's quarters. The Alliance gifted me with new bedding (apparently the captain was using his own sheets). Anderson took the coffee pot, too, but left me a new one. As advanced a civilization that we are, I wonder if we'll make a coffee pot that doesn't require manual disposal of the grinds. The pods are easy to change out, at least. Little mess. 

My crew is amazing. I already know them well, especially Adams and Dr Chakwas. Adams is an engineer, and Chakwas is our medic. She's gelled me up on many occasions and keeps an extra supply of eugenol on board for me. Glad to have her aboard. 

I guess since this is my first official entry, and I have two days shore leave (read: preparing to talk to the council -- again -- about something they'll either deny or openly ignore) I'll introduce myself away from the theatre. Who knows, maybe this will be of use in the future. 

My name is Marley Meek Shepard, but I don't use my first name. Everybody calls me Shepard, and I like that. I prefer Shep, actually. Marley's too girly for me, anyway. I hail from the colony of Mindoir, and am happy to say the place is growing again, in spite of what happened when I was there. The events, which I may write about later, are still in my mind, but I've moved on. I miss everyone, and have come to terms with their departure. My cousin Jordon wasn't planetside when it happened, as he enlisted in the navy as well, signing on with their resource procurement division. He's a Chief Scanning Officer with the Royal Damascus fleet, and if you hear "Rock Jockey" in radio or alpha transmissions, that's him. He's 32 - three years older than me almost to the day. We have the Shepard traits -- short, stocky, auburn hair, teal eyes, and we look like we're smiling, even when we're not. 

I'm an Alliance Navy Staff Commander with N7 training, and just got word from the Council that I have been accepted as the first human Spectre -- short ceremony (none necessary, though I am sure Earth is beaming, right now). What an honor, and what a responsibility. A Spectre, short for special tactics and reconnaissance, are hand picked by the Citadel Council to carry out galaxy-wide missions that require a more attention and a less restriction. 

For example, prior to the Council granting me this honor (two days ago, to be specific), my team was sent to Eden Prime to retrieve a newly discovered Prothean Beacon. We got there and found geth (what) and humanoid husks that were loaded with cybernetics, a giant bug-like ship that we are now calling a Reaper. It moved civilians off the colony en masse, and killed anyone who fought back. Lost an overenthusiastic soldier during that visit, which I feel responsible for. I sent Alenko forward with Jenkins while I was preparing to take endpoint -- back of the team, inverted triangle - good tactic when the lead point (me) is a sniper. It encourages enemy forces to come closer to get flanked. Jenkins ran right down the gut and was downed instantly by drone fire. 

After that, we spoke with a witness who saw two Turians, one being the Spectre, Nihilus, who was our off-party escort on a different tangent of the mission, the other most likely being Saren, who we had fears was going Rogue. The fact that we found Nihilus' body at the main dig site proved us right, then add to it a recording on some geth technology that a Quarian was able to decipher later.

The beacon was in tact when we got to it, however, it pulled Alenko into it, and I had to tackle him to get him away from it...and it pulled me in, instead. When it did, it lifted me off the ground as if picking me up by the shoulders, and fed my mind images of flesh and synthetics, loud screeching, screams, fire, but it was so fast that I couldn't understand what the images mean. The next thing I know, I was waking up in Chakwas' med bay. 

I decided that now would be a good time to start documenting what we come across. I have chosen to keep it all on paper for now. I don't want this getting sent to the wrong people, and I sure as hell don't want easy access and dissemination. So on paper it goes.

But if I had Spectre status, my team would have most likely been able to bring what was left of the beacon as it was.

While at the Citadel, I added a Krogan and a Turian to our immediate team. The Krogan, named Wrex (appropriate), has it out for the Spectre who's gone rogue. Garrus Vakarian is an ex C-Sec officer who also wants Saren. Tali, the Quarian, has also signed on since she has interest in geth activity. 

I have two days off. I need a companion. Hopefully she will have a room, because we just got our per diem, but I'd really rather spend it on something of sustenance. Otherwise, I'm dancing. I have a feeling things are going to get hairy soon. But for the next two days, we rest, relax, and prepare. And hopefully get laid.


End file.
